


The Girl With The Magic Hair

by Jammy_Blackwood



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Tangled (2010), 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Blackwood/pseuds/Jammy_Blackwood
Summary: Hello my name is Damien Hood and this is the story of how I died. Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story. And the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a beautiful girl named, Elizabeth.
Relationships: Elizabeth Liones/Meliodas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Girl With The Magic Hair

\- Damien's Pov -

This story starts, with the sun. Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden, flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. Oh, you see that old woman, over there? You might want to remember her. She's kind of important.

Well, a few thousand years pass and a hop skip and a bump right away there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by the beloved King Bartra and his Queen Caroline. And the Queen, well she was about  
to have a baby, and she got sick, really, sick. She was running out of time. And that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower. Ahhh, I told you she'd be important. You see instead of sharing the suns gift, this woman, Mother Merlin,  
hoarded it's healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. And all she had to do, was sing a special song.  
"Flower gleam and glow,  
let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine"  
All right, you get the jist. She sings she turns young, creepy, right? The magic of the golden flower, healed the queen. A healthy baby girl, a princess was born. With beautiful silver hair. I'll give you a hint. That's Elizabeth. To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. For that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended.

\- Merlin's Pov -

I climbed up the side of the castle, I need that flower's power to stay young and beautiful. I knew for a fact that a child was born as a result of said flower so I wonder if... As I climbed into the tiny princess room. I see big sapphire eyes stare up at me from inside her cot.  
"Flower, gleam and glow,  
Let your powers shine  
Make the clock re..." Her hair begins to glow. I took a pair of scissor of the side and snip a good chunk of hair while it was still as bright as the sun. But once I did, It lost all its power and turned brown "HUH!" I exclaimed. I may of been too loud and alerted the guards. I quickly panicked. I don't wanna be caught so I bundle the child in blankets and escaped out the the same window I climbed in.

\- Damien's Pov -

And just like that...Elizabeth was gone. The Kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the Princess. But deep within the forest In a hidden tower. Merlin raised the child as her own.  
"...Bring back what was lost, what once was mine, what once was mine" Merlin had found her new magic flower But this time she was determined to keep it hidden.  
"Why can't I go outside?" Elizabeth questioned.  
"The outside world is a dangerous place. Filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?" Merlin had insisted.  
"Yes, Mommy" Elizabeth smiled as she sat in Merlin's arms.  
But the walls of that tower, could not hide everything. Each year on her birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky. In hope that one day, their lost Princess, would return.

\- Elizabeth's Pov -

I will find you. You can not hide forever. I slowly creep to my window and fling it open.  
"HAH! Hmm, Well I guess Wandle not hiding out here" I hear Wandle chuckles. That pesky little chameleon. He used his camouflage to hide. I reached out to my the side of my window and grabbed him "GOTCHA! That's twenty two for me. How about twenty three out of forty five?" He shakes his head "Okay, well, what do you want to do?" Wandle used his tail and pointed to the outside world "Yeah, I don't think so. I like it in here and so do you. Oh, come on Wandle , it's not so bad in there" I ran from the window and begun my day  
"7a.m. the usual morning line-up,  
Starting the chores, I sweep 'til the floors all clean.  
Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up.  
Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15.  
So I'll read a book or maybe two or three.  
I'd add a few new paintings to my gallery.  
I'll play guitar, and knit, and cook and basically. Wonder when will my life, begin.  
Then after lunch, it's puzzles, and darts and baking.  
Paper-mache, a bit of ballet, and chess.  
Pottery, and ventriloquy, candle making.  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch.  
Take a climb, sew a dress, and I'll re-read the books.  
If I have time to spare,  
I'll paint the wall some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere.  
And then I'll brush, and brush, and brush, and brush my hair.  
Stuck in the same place I've always been.  
And I'll keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering... Wondering, just when will my life begin?" I slowly walked to my window and stared in the blue sky "Tomorrow night, the lights will appear. Just like they do on my birthday, each year. What is it like out there, where they glow? Now that I'm older. Mother might just let me go" I stare at my painting I did above the fireplace. It was me, I was sitting on a perch of some description and I was staring at the stairs. I sighed.

\- Damien's Pov -

I climbed up the Royal Castle with some very large brutes, I think their names was Fraudrin and Dreyfus. I didn't really like them but I needed them for this job. We were gonna steal the lost princess's crown. She wasn't gonna need it. As we stood on the roof, I saw the most breath taking view I have ever seen. "Wow! I could get used to a view like this."  
"Damien, come on." Fraudrin hurried along.  
"Hold on. Yep, I'm used to it. Guys I want a castle." I put my hands on my hips and smiled.  
"We do this job, you could buy your own castle." Dreyfus snarled as he tied a rope around my waist and lowered me into the large hall where a handful of guards were doing a wonderful job of protecting the crown. One guard sneezed.  
"Oh, hay fever?" I asked as I picked the crown up.  
"Yeah. Huh?" The guard chuckled as he finally spun around to me. I gave my signature grin and a two fingered waved as the brutes hauled me back up "Wait, wait. Hey, wait!" I could heard the guard yell. I smiled and I shoved the crown in my bag and ran as fast as I could. We need to get off the roof.  
"Can't you picture me in a castle of my own? I mean, I certainly can. Oh, the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning. Gentlemen, this is a very big day." It was turning out to be a cracker of a day. I did notice that the brutes were giving me dirty side looks out the corner of theirs eyes. I didn't care.

\- Elizabeth's Pov -

I continued on doing my jobs. Mother would be back soon. As I finished sweeping the floor, I turned to Wandle "This is it. This is a very big day, Wandle. I'm finally going to do it. I'm going to ask her." I was so excited. I had the biggest grin on my face.  
"Elizabeth! Let down your hair." My Mother yelled from the bottom of the tower. I go and put my broom away and Wandle chirped away.  
"It's time. I know, I know. Come on, don't let her see you." I whispered as I hide him the painting.  
"Elizabeth, I'm not getting any younger down here." Mother yelled again.  
"Coming, Mother" I opened the window and threw out my hair. It was about 70ft at this point and super strong. I pulled my Mother up and she climbed threw and the window "Hi, welcome home, Mother."  
"Oh, Elizabeth. How you manage to do that every single day without fail, it looks absolutely exhausting, darling." Mother took her cloak off and placed it on the hook.  
"Oh, it's nothing." I wasn't. Mother didn't really weigh much.  
"Then I don't know why it takes so long" She Laughs as she pats my me on the top of my head in a slight patronizing way "Oh, darling. I'm just teasing." Mother walked to the free standing mirror.  
"All right...so, Mother. As you know tomorrow is a very big day..." I begun to asked but Mother cut me off.  
"Elizabeth look at that mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady. Oh look, you're here too. I'm just teasing, stop taking everything so seriously." Mother always teases me like this. She continued to look at herself as she pushed me gently to the side.  
"Okay, so Mother. I was thinking tomorrow.." I was cut off again.  
"Flower, Mother's feeling a little run down. Would you sing for me, dear? Then we'll talk." Mother smiled sweetly as she walked to her chair, With brush in hand.  
"OH! Of course, Mother" I practically ran to her chair once she had taken her seat.  
Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine.  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design.  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine." I sang very quickly. I couldn't help it, I was getting over excited.  
"Elizabeth!" Mother yelled at me.  
"So, Mother, Earlier I ask if tomorrow was a pretty big day, and you didn't really respond, So I'm just going to tell you. It's my birthday! TADA!" I was in her face, with a massive grin.  
"No, no, no can't be. I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year" Mother said sarcastically.  
"That's the funny thing about birthdays. They're kind of an annual thing. Mother, I'm turning eighteen. And I wanted to ask, what I really want for this birthday" I begun to mumble the last few words."Actually what I want for every birthday..." I looked at Mother. She was annoyed.  
"Elizabeth please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah, blah, blah,...blah. It's very annoying. I'm just teasing, you're adorable. I love you so much, darling." Mother patted my cheek and rose out the chair so she could go to the kitchen.  
"Oh, I want to see the floating lights." I blurted out.  
"What?" Mother asked in a confused tone.  
"Oh,... Well I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights." I slowly stood up and walked to the fire place.  
"Oh, you mean the stars." Mother turned her back to me.  
That's the thing , I've charted stars and they're always constant. But these, they appear every year on my birthday, Mother. Only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel that they're, They're meant for me. I need see them, Mother. And not just from my window. In person.I have to know what they are."  
"You want to go outside?" Mother slammed the window shut "Oh, why Elizabeth. Look at you, as fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower"  
"I know, but..." I tried to interrupt.  
"That's right, to keep you safe, and sound, dear. Guess I always knew this day was coming. Know that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet. Shh.." Mother wasn't listening.  
"But"  
"Trust me pet, Mother, knows best.  
Mother knows best, listen to your Mother.  
It's a scary world out there. Mother knows best. One way or another, something will go wrong, I swear.  
Ruffians, thugs, poison Ivy, quicksand. Cannibals, and snakes, the plague. Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth.  
And stop, no more, you'll just upset me.  
Mother's right here, Mother will protect you.  
Darling here's what I suggest. Skip the drama, stay with Mama.  
Mother, knows best. Mother knows best. Take it from your mumsey. On your own, you won't survive.  
Sloppy under dressed, immature, clumsy, Please, they'll eat you up, alive. Gullible, naive, positively grubby. Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague. Plus I believe, getting kinda chubby.  
I'm just saying, 'Cause I wuv you.  
Mother understands, Mothers here to help you. All I have is one request" Mother held her arms out for me so I could run into them.  
"Elizabeth?" She wondered.  
"Yes?" I looked I to her eyes.  
"Don't ever ask to leave this tower, again" Mother growled.  
"Yes, Mother" I looked away in disappointment.  
"Ah, I love you very much, dear" She kissed my hair.  
"I love you more" I hugged her.  
"I love you most. Don't forget it. You'll regret it. Motherrrrrrr. Knows best" And off she went with a skip in her step. I wish she would let me leave this place.

It had been a few hours and Mother said she was leaving for a little while as she had some errands to run.  
"Elizabeth, I'll see you in a bit, my flower." She yelled as I lowered her down.  
"I'll be here." I waved. Once she was out of sight. I broke down in tears.

\- Damien's Pov -

As we ran into the forest, a mile or so from the castle. I spotted wanted posters. As we stop to catch our breath, I take a quick peak. Hell yes. I was on there, so was Dreyfus and Fraudrin. I was so happy till I saw my picture. "No, no no. This is bad, this is very, very bad, This is really bad." I ripped the poster off the wall and showed the brutes "They just can't get my nose Right."  
"Who cares." They both exclaimed as we heard horses whine.  
"Well it's easy for you to say. You guys look amazing." I said while admiring the posters. Fraudrin grabbed me by my shirt collar and we all begun to run again. we ran and ran till we reached a a small ravine "All right, okay. Give me a boost, and I'll pull you up." I got ready to climb up the brutes.  
"Give us the satchel first." Fraudrin demanded.  
"Wha..? I just... I can't believe, that after all we've been together, you don't trust me. Ouch." I pretended to be offended. I handed of the bag as I climbed up. Little did they know though. I happen to be a master thief.  
"Now help us up, pretty boy." Dreyfus ordered me.  
"Sorry, my hands are full." I showed them the satchel and legged it as the the royal guards showed up.  
"What? Hood!" I heard one the brutes shout but I didn't care. I needed to run and hide. And quickly as the head of the guards, Gilthunder was right behind me.  
"Retrieve that satchel with any force. We got him now, Hawk" I was gonna get caught but Gilthunder fell of his horse when I hit with a branch. Me and hawk fought over the bag.  
"Go! Heyah! Come flea-bag, forward. No. No, stop it. HAH! -AHHHHH! -WHINNEYY!" I fought till we fell down this big old hill. Hawk was out cold so I grabbed the back and run into a cave. I was gonna hide out here but I saw the cave had another opening so I followed it and I saw this very tall and slightly creepy tower. Without a second thought, I climbed the stones. It was a little difficult but I managed to climb in the open window to what looked like a little home. No worries. I peered into my bag.  
"Alone at last."  
*CLANG!!!*

\- Elizabeth's Pov -

I came from the bathroom and a man was standing in my living room. So naturally, I grabbed the nearest object and smacked him over the head. The man had hair that was as bright as the sun. He looked kinda cute. Wandle checked his mouth. No sharp teeth like Mother described. I dragged him to the closet and threw him in it and shoved a chair under the handle.  
"Okay, okay, I got a person in the closet. I got a person in the closet. I got a person in my closet! To weak to handle myself out there, huh Mother? Well, Tell that to my pan here." I accidentally hit myself in the face with said pan.  
"Elizabeth! Let down your hair" Mother called.  
"One moment, Mother. I have a big surprise" I was excited as I gathered up my hair.  
"Oh, I bet my surprise is bigger"  
"I somehow don't think it will be" I mumbled. Mother sat down as she arrived at the window.  
"I found parsnips. I'm making hazel nut soup for dinner, your favorite. Surprise!"  
"Well Mother, there's something I want to tell you"  
"Oh Elizabeth, you know I hate leaving you after a fight. Especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong"  
"Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you said, earlier"  
"I hope you're not still talking about the stars"  
"Before you answer, yes I'm leading up to that" I walked backwards to the closest.  
"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart"  
"No Mother, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there"  
"Oh darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there"  
"But if you just.."  
"Elizabeth, we're done talking about this"  
"But trust me, I.."  
"Elizabeth,"  
"...know what I'm"  
"Elizabeth"  
"Oh, come on."  
"Elizabeth. You are not leaving this tower, EVER!" I felt my heart break. I just wanted her to see that I can take care of myself Mother flopped down in the chair "Well that's just great. Now I'm the bad guy." I wanted to cry. I needed to see the floating lights.  
"All I was gonna say, Mother is that... I know what I want for my birthday, now" I whispered as I hugged myself.  
"And what is that?" Mother's head was in her hands. I had an idea.  
"New paint. That paint made from the white shells you once brought me." I looked at Mother with bright eyes.  
"Well that is a very long trip, Elizabeth. Almost three day's time."  
"I just thought it was a better idea than the stars." I looked down and It was when Mother sighed and got up to stand in front of me.  
"You sure you'll be all right, on your own?" Mother held her arms out for me to hug. Which I accepted.  
"I know I'm safe, as long as I'm here." Mother kissed my hair and once she released me. I set out to making her a basket which would house enough food for 3 days.  
"I'll be back in three days time. I love you very much, dear."  
"I love you more." I hugged her one last time at the window before I begun lowering her down.  
"I love you most." she whisper while she gripped my hair tightly. I waved her off as she walked off through the cave which led out into the forest. I slowly turned back towards the closet. I took a deep breath.  
"Okay."

\- Damien's Pov -

Oh my head.. What of god's earth hit me. I wen to rub my head but my hands were bound by sliver rope or what I thought was rope.  
"AHH! Wha..? Is this...hair?" I struggled. I followed the hair and it was long, like really long.  
"Struggling...struggling is pointless. I know why you're here. And I'm not afraid of you." An angelic voice said.  
"What?" I tired to see who the voice belong to.  
"Who are you, and how did you find me?" The voice said once again only this time, The voice walked into the light. A silver hair beauty with sapphire eyes.  
"Ah hah." I think I started drooling.  
"Who are you, and how did you find me?" Silver hair held up a frying pan as a weapon. So that's what hit me. I swallowed my saliva.  
"I know not who you are. Nor how I came to find you. But may I just say... Hi! How you doing? The names Damien Hood. How's it going, huh?" I pulled my signature grin.  
"Who else knows my location, Damien Hood?" Silver aimed the frying pan at my face like a sword.  
"All right, Silver." I need to get out of this hair.  
"Elizabeth." It was a beautiful name for a beautiful face.  
"God bless you, here's the thing. I was in a situation, Gallivanting through the forest. I can across your tower and... Ho, ho no, where is my satchel?" I struggled once again.  
"I hid it, somewhere you'll never find it." Elizabeth folded her arms and grinned. I stopped struggling and looked around the room.  
"It's in the pot, isn't it." I nodded my head in the pots direction.  
*Clang!!*

I felt a wet tongue like object hit my ear. "Ahh, would you stop that." I wiped my ear on my shoulder.  
"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it. So, what do you want, with my hair? To cut it?" Elizabeth started to walk around me slowly.  
"What?"  
"Sell it?" The frying was dangerously close to my face.  
"No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair, is to get out of it. Literally."  
"Wait, you don't want my hair?" Elizabeth looked confused. This girl is one hell of a weirdo.  
"Why on earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it, End of story."  
"You're, telling the truth?"  
"YES!" Elizabeth's pet frog thingy climbed down her arm and stared at me. It was a blink off. It used its tail to make Elizabeth move away from me.  
"Hmmm. I know, but he's someone that can take me. I think he's telling the truth. Nothing I think, but what choice do I have?" I heard her whisper to the frog. I tilted my head and pulled a very confused face. Does this girl has no friends? "Uh, okay Damien Hood, I'm prepared to offer you a deal."  
"Deal?" Elizabeth spun my chair around and it fell to the side.  
"Look this way. Do you know what these are?" Elizabeth was stood on top of the fireplace and showed me this painting.  
"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?"  
"Lanterns... I knew they weren't stars. Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky, with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, Take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."  
"Yeah, no can do. Unfortunately, the kingdom and I are not exactly on speaking terms at the moment. So I won't be taking you anywhere." Elizabeth jumped down from the fire place.  
"Something brought you here, Damien Hood. Call it what you will, fate, destiny."  
"A horse."  
"So I have made the decision to trust you."  
"A horrible decision, really."  
"But trust me, when I tell you this. You can tear this tower apart, brick by brick. but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel." Silver pulled the chair so I was leaning on the front to legs.  
"Let me just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns. Bring you back home. and you'll give me back my satchel?"  
"I promise. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise. EVER!"  
"All right, listen, I didn't want to have to want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the 'smolder'" I can't describe this look but it has never failed me yet, Well that was till I met Elizabeth " This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn't normally happen. Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns."  
"Really?!" Elizabeth let go of the chair in excitement. I fell flat on my face "Oops"  
"You broke my smolder"

\- Elizabeth's Pov -

I stood at my tower's window, Staring at the ground."You coming, Silver?" Damien called up. He was using arrows to climb down the stones."Look at the world so close, and I'm half way to it. Look at it all, so big, do I even dare? I just have to do it.Should I? No. Here I go" I threw my hair out the window and slid down it. I was giggling, I was free. I stopped just before my feet hit the ground. I took my first ever steps on the grass "Just smell the grass, the dirt. Just like I dreamed they'd be. Just feel that summer breeze. The way it's calling me. For like the first time ever, I'm completely free. I could go running,and racing, and dancing, and chasing, and leaping and bounding. Hair flying, heart pounding and splashing and reeling. And finally feeling, Now's when my life begins" I spun a circle "I can't believe I did this. I can't believe I did this." I began to squeal. I was so happy.

\- Damien's Pov -

I let out another sigh as I followed silver threw the forest. This was gonna be a long as trip.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS!" Elizabeth screamed and then she ran her hands through her hair "Mother will be so furious." I walked past her and continued of the road to the kingdom.  
"That's okay, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?" Elizabeth smiled as she pick up a little bunny rabbit "Oh my gosh, this will kill her." Elizabeth voice cracked.  
"THIS IS SO FUN!" I stood in one spot while Elizabeth ran around kicking leaves. She started to climb trees and then placed her head against the bark.  
"I am a horrible person, I'm going back." Elizabeth used her hair to swing down from the tree "I am never going baaaccckkk!"  
"I am a despicable human being." Silver begun to cry again and then smile. This girl has way to many emotion. She turned her hair into a swing. "WAHHOOOOO! Best day, ever!" We got to a clearing and I noticed that Elizabeth was sat at a small pond, leaning on a rock. Sobbing her eyes out.  
"You know, I can't help but notice, you seem a little at war with yourself" I dropped down next to her and offered her a tissue.  
"Really?" She blew her cute little button nose and her tears slowed down.  
"I'm just picking up little hints. Major protective Mother, forbidden road trip. This is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscious. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure. That's good, healthy even." I bumped her shoulder with my shoulder.  
"You think?"  
I know. You're way over thinking your stress meter. Did your Mother deserve it? Will this break her heart and crush her soul? Well of course. But you just got to do it." I stood up and walked away a little.  
"Break her heart?" Elizabeth stared at her hands.  
"It can"  
"Crush her soul?"  
"Like a grape" I picked a berry of the nearby bush and squished it between my fingers.  
"She would be heart broken, you're right" Elizabeth stood up and her head hung low. I did feel slightly guilty. Only like 1% though.  
Oh no, I'm right, aren't I? All right, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Silver... I'm letting you out of the deal" I walked over to where she dropped the frying pan and the frog.  
"What?.."  
"That's right. But don't make me. Let's just turn around, and here you go, One frying pan and one frog. I get back my satchel. You get back a Mother daughter relationship. based on mutual trust and viola! We part ways as unlikely friends" I shoved her pan and frog in her arms and gently dragged her away. Well I tried to.  
"No, I am seeing those lanterns" Elizabeth stood firm and held her ground.  
"Oh, come on! What is it going to take to get my satchel back?" I stamped on the ground.  
"I will use this" She waved the frying pan in my face. I held my hands up to saw her I was surrendering. Suddenly the bush started moving "What is it, ruffians, thugs?" Elizabeth climbed on my back. She was scared beyond belief. Just how over protective was her mother. A large hare jumped out from the bush.  
"Stay calm, it can probably smell fear" I said sarcastically. Elizabeth climbed down my back slowly.  
"sorry" Elizabeth blushed.  
"Getting just a little bit, jumpy. Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, though" I fold my arms.  
"Yeah, that's probably best" Elizabeth blushed again. You know in cartoons when a light bulb appears over someones head when they have an idea. I swear that happened to me.  
"Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch"  
"Where?" Silver smiled.  
"Oh, don't you worry. You'll know it when you smell it" We took a little detour and headed to find food.

\- Merlin's Pov -

I was happily walking threw the woods. I was so happy that Elizabeth gave me that pick me up before I left. I walked towards the stream and as I bent down to take a drink, A horse jumped out from behind a tree. I fell backwards."Oh, a Palace horse. Where's your rider? Elizabeth" I ran back to the tower "Elizabeth! Elizabeth, let down your hair. Elizabeth?" I ran to the bottom of the tower and started pulling rocks out that lead to a secret passage way. I called out for Elizabeth once again. I searched everywhere "Oh no! Elizabeth!" I dropped to my knees. My flower has gone. I could feel my chest getting tighter but was distracted by a shiny object in the corner of my eye. It was under the bottom step of the stairs. I pulled the wood of the steps and pulled a bag out of it, I searched the bag and pulled a crown out. I instantly dropped it. It was the lost princess's crown. I looked threw the bag and found a piece of paper and it was a wanted poster for Damien Hood. I ran to the kitchen and pulled a knife out the drawer. I'm getting my flower back, One way or another. 

\- Damien's Pov -

We walked further into the forest. I was searching for a certain pub. I know it's around here, somewhere. "Ah, there it is. The Boar Hat. Don't worry, very quaint place, perfect for you. Don't want you scaring, and giving up on this endeavor now do we?"  
"Well, I do like Boars."  
"YAY!" I slammed the doors open and put a smile "Garcon, your finest table, please. You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose. Really, it's pretty bad. What are you getting? Because to me, it's part bad smell and the other part is really bad when it smells. I don't know why, but overall, it smells like the color brown"  
"That's a lot of hair" A very large man said.  
"She's growing it out, is that blood on your mustache? Hey Silver, look at this, look at all the blood on his mustache. Look, I'm sure that's a lot of blood" I noticed that Elizabeth was looking a little nervous. The plan was working "Hey, you don't look so good, Silver. Maybe we should get you home. Call it a day. Probably better off. This is a five star joint after all. And if you can't handle this place, well maybe you should be back in your tower."  
"Is this you?" Another large man, with a ginger mustache and short ginger hair, shoved a poster in my face. I took a quick look at it. My nose was huge.  
"No, no this is being mean" a hand grabbed the back of my shirt.  
"Oh, it's him all right. KING!!!, go find some guards. That reward is going to buy me a new hook" A tall woman with brown pigtail shouted.  
"I can use the money" Thug 3 shouted.  
"What about me?" Thug 4 grabbed me by the neck and hoisted me of the floor.  
"I'm broke" A magenta hair boy bellowed.  
"Boys, stop! We can work this out"  
"Hey, leave him alone. Please. Give me back my guide." I heard Elizabeth argue. I saw the ginger haired ruffian raise his fist and aim towards to my face.  
"Not the nose, not the nose, not the nose!" I cowered as a large beam bang ginger thug on the head. Everyone turned to Elizabeth in anger.  
"Put him down! Okay, I don't know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns, because I've been dreaming about them my entire life. Find your humanity. Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" Ginger thug threw me to the pigtail women and she hung me on a hook.  
"I, had a dream. Once" Ginger thug through his axe at a small little man in the corner. He had this weird guitar which he start to play "I'm malicious mean and scary. My sneer could curdle dairy. And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest. But despite my evil look, and my temper and my hook. I've always yearned to be a concert pianist. Can't cha see me on the stage performing Mozart. Tickling the ivories, 'til they gleam. Yep, I'd rather be called deadly. For my killer show-tune medley. 'Cause way down deep inside, I've got a dream."  
"He's got a dream, he's got a dream." The hell is going on?  
"See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem. Though I feel like breaking femurs. You can count me with the dreamers. Like everybody else, I've gotta dream. I've got scars and lumps and bruises. Plus there's something here that oozes. Let's not even mention my complexion.But despite my extra toes. And my goiter and my nose. I really want to make a love connection... Can't you see me with a special little lady. Rowing in a row boat, down the stream. Though I'm one disgusting blighter. I'm a lover, not a fighter." Gowther sang as the dude started to push a barrel on the floor like he would if he was in Venice.  
"'Cause way down deep inside, I gotta dream."  
"I gotta dream, I gotta dream."  
"And I know one day will never reign supreme. Though my face leaves people screaming. There's a child behind it dreaming. Like everybody else, I've gotta dream.  
"Diane would like to quit and be a florist."  
"Gloxinia does interior design."  
"Galand is into mime,"  
"Ban's cupcakes are sublime."  
"Zeldris knits"  
"Howzer sews."  
"Drole does little puppet shows."  
"And Estarossa collects ceramic unicorns."  
"What about you?" Ginger thug. I think his name is Escanor.  
"I'm sorry me?" I act shock. This can not be happening.  
"What's your dream?" Big woman demanded. I think she got call Diane??? I don't know anymore.  
"No, no, no. Sorry guys, I don't sing." A lot of swords was suddenly aimed at me neck "I have dreams like you, no really. Just much less, touchy-feely. They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny. On an island that I own, tanned and rested and alone. Surrounded by enormous piles of money." I sang.  
"I have a dream...I have a dream." Elizabeth sung. She sounds beautiful "I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam. And with every passing hour. I'm so glad I left my tower. Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream"  
"She's gotta dream, He's gotta dream. They've gotta dream, we've gotta dream. So our differences ain't really that extreme. We're one big team. Call us brutal or sadistic and grotesquely optimistic. 'Cause way down deep inside, we've gotta dream."  
"We gotta dream, I gotta dream. Yes everybody here has got a... Dreeeeeeaaaaamm."  
"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed. The door flew open once again.  
"I found the guards." That lad King boasted. I grabbed Elizabeth by the waist and we hid behind the bar. I looked over it and saw the head of security, Gil with half a dozen guards and the two brothers, Dreyfus and Fraudrin were right behind them.  
"Where's Hood, where is he? I know he's in here somewhere. Find him, turn the place upside down!" Gil ordered. What was we gonna do? A large hand appeared on my shoulder. It was Ban! He pointed to a secret panel in the floor.  
"Go, live your dream" He whispered so the guards wouldn't hear us.  
"I will" I smiled and crawled through the hole.  
"Your dream stinks, I was talking to her" I looked back to see Elizabeth kissed his cheek. I felt a little jealous.  
"Thanks for everything" Elizabeth crawled after me and we made our way down the rabbit hole.

\- Gil's Pov -

"I believe this is the man you're looking for" The thug held up a small man with fake wings.  
"You got me" The winged man held his hands up.  
"Sir, there's no sign of Hood" One of my men stated. All off a sudden my horse, Hawk, Came in sniffing the ground.  
"Hawk" He is like a blood hound.  
"What he's doing?" My men questioned. He followed his nose till he hit a secret panel.  
"A passage, come on men, let's go. Arthur, make sure those boys don't get away." I led the way down the passage and we picked up the pace. Am gonna catch that criminal if its the last thing I do.

\- Dreyfus's Pov -

I watched the idiots leave, I turned to my brother and we smiled. Even with our hands bound, we bested Arthur. I used his staff to break Fraudrin's chains and he did the same for me.  
"Play it safe?" My brother chuckled.  
"Let's go get that crown" We followed the idiots with hug evil grins on our face.

\- Merlin's Pov -

I have to find out more info. Where is that thief taking my flower. I watch as every descended down the hole and growled as it was shut forever. The winged midget that the guard held up, stumbled out of the bar.  
"I gotta dream, I got some dream. Hi, ohhh, somebody get me a glass. 'Cause I just found me a tall drink of water" He tried flirting with me. This man make me feel quite nauseous but I'll play along. For now.  
"Oh stop it, you big lug" I laugh as I firmly placed the tip of the knife against his large nose "Where's that tunnel lead out?"  
"Knife!" I smiled like a witch.

\- Damien's Pov -

I lit a torch as we wondered further down the hole. Elizabeth followed close to me.  
"Well, that got us safe. Didn't know you had that in you back there" I praised, I was really impressed with her. She did save my face after all.  
"I KNOW! I know... Sooo, Damien. Where are you from?" The silver hair beauty questioned.  
"Whoa, whoa, sorry Silver, I don't do back stories. However I am becoming very interested in yours. Now I...I know I'm not suppose to mention the hair"  
"Nope" Elizabeth shook her head.  
"Or, the Mother"  
"Uh, uh"  
"Frankly I'm to scared to ask about the frog."  
"Chameleon" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
"Here's my question, if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?  
"Uhh, hey, well.." I don't if I was about to hear the answer but I loud rumbling sound echoed all around us and the Liones guards were running full speed toward us "Uh, Damien.. Damien! Who's that?" I helped gather up Elizabeth's hair as we pegged it.  
"They don't like me" I stated as we reach an old gold mine. I look down into the ravine and saw the brothers, Dreyfus and Fraudrin. They had very angry looks on their faces. Very angry looks.  
"Who's that?" Elizabeth pointed to the brothers.  
"They don't like me either"  
"Who's that?" Elizabeth Exclaimed as Hawk pushed his way through the guards.  
"Lets just assume for the moment, that everyone here doesn't like me."  
"Here" Silver shoved the frying pain in my hands and she used her hair as a lasso and swung to the cliff opposite us. I heard a little light chuckle and Gil was approaching, His sword drawn.  
"I've waited a long time for this." I had only one thing to defend my myself. Yes, I used the frying pan and smashed every guard in the face. Knocking each one out.  
"Oh mama, I have got to get me one of these. HAH!" I jumped for joy. The pan fight picked up once again as Hawk attacked me with a sword "You should know that this is the weirdest thing I've ever done" I thought I was winning till Hawk knocked the pan out of my hand "How 'bout two out of three?" I was about to become a kebab but I felt a silky feeling on my hands. It was Elizabeth's silver hair.  
"Damien!" She called. I jump of the cliff and swung like I was swinging through the jungle trees. "Damien, look out!" I nearly crashed into the double trouble.  
"You should see your faces. 'Cause you look... Ridiculous" I yelled at them as I crashed into a wall. I climbed up to the a small ledge and yelled to Silver "Come on, Silver. Jump." She jump and swung with the greatest of ease and I slide down the old abandon water pipe. I thought we were gonna get away but the damn dam's wall gave way and a 30ft wave of water came flooding in. 

We ran into a near cave, Or what I thought was a cave. We just made it as the cave collapsed and slowly filled with water. I tried to find a way, I sliced my palm in the process. I dove under the water and tried to find a way out. I couldn't as I came up for air Elizabeth dove down as well. I pulled her back up. "It's no use, I can't see anything" I wipe her hair out of her eyes "Hey, there's no point. It's pitch black down there" Elizabeth begun to cry. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her.  
"This is all my fault. Mother was right, I never should have done this. I'm so... I'm so sorry, Damien"  
"Meliodas" I said held Elizabeth in my arms.  
"What?" Elizabeth looked up at me.  
"My real name is Meliodas Blackwood. So you might as well know" I shrugged as I hugged her again.  
"I have magic hair that glows when I sing."  
"What?" I push her away and looked into her eyes.  
"I have magic hair, that glows when I sing" Elizabeth closed her eyes as the water was about to remove the last air pocket "Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine" Elizabeth's hair did indeed glow and it did show us a small opening, However it was cover in rocks. We dug and dug even when the light faded.

I was about to run out of air. I didn't know if we would make it but my hand punctured a small opening and I pushed the last of the rocks and we both fell into the river and shortly, Just a bit further up stream. We climbs onto a low river bank. Gasping for air.  
"We made it" Elizabeth took a deep breath.  
"Your hair glows" My face was still face down in the grass.  
"I'm alive. I'm alive!" Elizabeth grinned as she pulled the hair out of the water.  
"Never saw that coming. Her hair actually glows" I looked towards the frog/chameleon, A state of panic on my face.  
"Meliodas.."  
"Why does her hair glow?" I quizzed the animal. Swear it shrugged.  
"Meliodas!" Elizabeth shouted.  
"What?" I snapped out my panic and looked at Elizabeth.  
"It doesn't just glow" Elizabeth spoke casually and I think the frog smiled at me. Why is he smiling at me?

\- Merlin's Pov -

I waited by The Boar Hat's hidden panel and heard banging. I had my knife ready as it open. I was about kill the wanted thief but 2 very large men stumbled out of, Soaking wet might I add.  
"I'll kill him"  
"I'll kill that, Hood. Let's get back the crown, come on." I had a plan. I smirked as I stood on a nearby rock and faced the goons.  
"Boys. Perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails, and think for a moment" The unleashed their weapons "Oh, please there's no need for that. Well if that's all you desire, then be on your way. I was going to offer you something worth one thousand crowns, would have made you rich beyond belief. And that wasn't even the best part. Oh well, C'est la vie. Enjoy your crown" I threw the crown on the floor and went to walk away.  
"What's the best part?" Goon 1 questioned.  
"It comes with revenge for Damien Hood" I waved the poster in their faces.

\- Meliodas's Pov -

We sat on a fallen tree and after I got the fire going, I sat down next to Elizabeth and while in the silence, She wrapped her hair around my hand. "So you're being strangely quiet as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand" I wince as a shooting pain shot through my hand.  
"Sorry. Just don't...don't freak out" Elizabeth took a deep breath.  
"Okay???" I was really confused.  
"Flower gleam and glow  
Let your powers shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fates design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine." I unwrapped her hair and the cut had disappear. There wasn't even a scar. I went to yell out "Ahhh!"  
"Don't freak out" Elizabeth held her hands up to calm me. A wheezy sound came out of my mouth.  
"Ahhh. I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out? Oh that's very interesting hair. In the back of me, why is it possessed? It's..how long has it been doing that?" I folded my arms.  
"Forever, I guess. Mother said when I was a baby people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But, once it's cut. It turns short, and looses it's power. A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why Mother never let me... That's why I...I never left the.." Elizabeth looked away, There was this look on her face. She looked like she was about to start crying.  
"You never left that tower. And you're still gonna go back?" I asked with the deepest concern. I might let this girl tag along with me after tomorrow. The hair would be very handy.  
"No...yes. It's complicated" Elizabeth head fell into her hands. She was like this for only a few seconds before she lifted her head up and put on the happiest pokerface I've ever seen "So, Meliodas Blackwood, huh?"  
"Ah yeah, well. I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Meliodas Blackwood, it's a little bit ah... It's a little bit of a downer" Elizabeth moved closer and was very keen to listen, I let out a very small chuckle "There was this book. A book I used to read every night to all the younger kids. The tales of Damien Hood. Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive. Not bad with the ladies. I...nothing to brag about, of course"  
"Was he a thief too?" Elizabeth quizzed.  
"Ahh, well no. Actually, he had enough money to do whatever he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And...and, for a kid, with nothing. I don't know, I...It just seemed like a better option. You can't tell anyone, about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation. Oh, thats the thing about a reputation, it's all that a man has"  
"Ahh, you wouldn't want that" Elizabeth joked as we stared longingly at each other.  
"Um, well I should uh... I, I should get some more firewood" I got of the log and made my way to the forest.  
"Hey. For the record, I like Meliodas Blackwood much better than Damien Hood" Elizabeth called after me. That comment cause me to stop in my tracks. I was a little taken back.  
"Well, then you'd be the first. But, thank you" Not that Elizabeth saw but there was a massive smile on my face.

\- Elizabeth's Pov -

I stared after Meliodas as he walked away. He seemed a little shocked that I like his proper name. Hmm I wonder what these weird feelings in my stomach are.. sort of like butterflies fluttering around. Probably nothing, I might even be hungry.  
"Well, I thought he'd never leave" That familiar voice went straight through me as sent a chill up my spine.  
"Mother?" I turned around, Shocked etched on my face.  
"Hello, dear" Mother said with no emotion in her face. She was angry.  
"How did you find me?" I questioned as I hugged her.  
"Oh, it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal, and followed that" Yep, She was mad.  
"Mother.." I started to say.  
"We're going home, Elizabeth" Mother ordered as she grabbed my wrist and started to drag me away "Now"  
"You...You don't understand. I've been on the most incredible journey. I've seen and learned so much. I even met someone" I fought back a little, I didn't want to go.  
"Yes, the wanted thief. I'm so proud. Come on, Elizabeth" Mother tried to pull me again.  
"Mother, wait. I think, I think he likes me" I blushed.  
"Likes you? Please, Elizabeth, that's demented" Mother laughed at me."But Mother, I.."  
"This is why you never should have left. Dear this whole romance that you've invented, just proves you're to naive to be here. Why he like you? Come on now, really. Look at you, that face, that hand me down dress. Do be a dummy, Come with mommy. Mother.." Mother held her arms out for me to run to her. Like I always did. Well not this flaming time.  
"NO!" I stood my ground.  
"No? Oh I see how it is" Mother smirked at this "Elizabeth, knows best. Elizabeth's so mature, now. Such a clever grown up, miss. Elizabeth knows best. Fine, if you're so sure now. Go ahead then give him, THIS!"  
"How did you" I hide that satchel where no one would look.  
"This is why he's here. Don't let him deceive you. Give it to him, watch, you'll see."  
"I will!!!" I snapped back.  
"Trust me my dear, that's how fast he'll leave you. I won't say I told you so...no. Elizabeth knows best. So if he's such a dream boat. Go and put him, to the test" Mother spat.  
"Mother, wait" I called out.  
"If he's lying, don't come crying. Mother, knows best." Mother flicked her hair and stormed off, Leaving just me alone with the fire. I could hear Meliodas chattering away.  
"So, hey uh, can I ask you something? Is there any chance that I'm going to get super strength in my hand? Because I'm not going to lie. That would be stupendous. Hey, you all right?"  
"Oh, sorry, yes. Just um, lost in thought, I guess" I hid the bag in my hair. Mothers word were ringing in my ears. Meliodas just shrugged as he dropped the wood on the floor.  
"I mean because here's the thing. Super human good looks, I've always had 'em. Born with it, but superhuman strength? Imagine the possibilities, I'm just.." I looked back to where I saw Mother go. I feel like she still watching me. More chills went up my spine.

\- Merlin's Pov -

Once Hood had appeared, I had to stop the thugs from giving our position.  
"Patience boys. All good things to those who wait" I glared and smirked at the thought of the Damien Hood dying.

\- Meliodas's Pov -

Birds were tweeting and the sun had been up for about an hour now, I slowly started to wake up when I felt water dripped onto my face. It better not start raining. I look up to see that annoying horse from the old mining damn.  
"Well I hope you're here to apologize" The horse huffed at me, as I went back to sleep "AHHHH!" I felt teeth around my ankle as the the stupid horse dragged me. Elizabeth jolted awake as I yelled out "No, no put me down. No, no!"  
"Release him" Elizabeth grabbed my wrists and refused to let go.  
"OW!" I was being yanked in every direction. It then hit me, I'll wiggle my foot out of my boot. This did cause me and Elizabeth to roll over each other. I tried to run away but that horse is persistent. That was till Elizabeth stood between us.  
"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy boy, easy, calm down. Easy boy. Easy. That's it. Now sit. Sit. Good, now drop the boot. Drop it. Oh, you are such a good boy. Yes you are. You're all tired, chasing the bad man all over the place?" Elizabeth soothed the beast.How does she do that?  
"What the hell?" I exclaimed.  
"Nobody appreciates you, do they? Do they?" Elizabeth started treating the horse as if he was a puppy or pink fluffy pig.  
"Come one, he's a bad horse" I stood up and put my boot back on.  
"Aw, he's nothing but a big sweetheart. Isn't that right? Hawk" Elizabeth scratched behind Hawks ear.  
"You've got to be kidding me" I whispered to myself.  
"Look, today is kinda the biggest day of my life. And I need, I need you not to get him arrested. Just for twenty four hours and then, you can chase each other to your hearts content. Okay? And it's also my birthday. Just so you know" Elizabeth urged as I held my my hand put for Hawk's Hooves. I did't know today was Elizabeth's birthday. No wonder she wants to see the Lanterns. As we shock Hands and Hooves, Elizabeth pushed past us as we had finally arrived at Liones.

\- Elizabeth's Pov -

I was finally here, I turned back to Meliodas and mouthed "WOW" And just like that I ran over the bridge. I was nearly pulled over by amount of people that stood on my hair and as I tried to avoid them I barged into a man carrying boxes. "Sorry" I apologized. The man said it was fine and carried on about his day. I gathered up my hair and so did Meliodas. I need a way to carry all my hair. It was then that Meliodas spotted a group of little girls, plaiting each other's hair. Meliodas whistled for them to come over and their faces lit up. I sat there for over an hour. Finally it was done. 70ft of hair in a easy braid the nearly touched the floor. It had so many flowers in that I could easily run a florist. "Thank you" I beamed as I hugged each of the girls. As I did so, I thought I noticed Meliodas looking softly at me. I blinked and he was then he glaring at Hawk. Hmm, Must be imaging things.

We wonder around Liones and Meliodas showed me everything, from the bookshops, floor paintings and the wall mural that had a picture of The King and The Queen. They had a small baby in their arms."It's for the lost Princess" I heard a child say as she placed a small blue flower in front of wall next to a melted candle. The baby looks familiar but I can't seem to place it. I then heard music being played and decided that I would join in with the dancing. Meliodas wasn't going to join at first but Hawk butt bounced him towards me. I like that horse. We danced for ages and only stopped because there was shouting."TO THE BOATS" A man bellowed. Me and Meliodas walked side by side to the docks as Wandle and Hawk trotted behind us.

\- Meliodas's Pov -

I jumped into the nearest canoe and held my hand out for Elizabeth so she could climb in easily. She sat in the front while Wandle climbed on my shoulder. Poor Hawk was too big to come with us so he stayed on the docks. I picked up the paddle.  
"Hey Hawk" I smirked as I threw a big bag of apple at his hooves. He looked at me with suspicion. I laughed this off "What? I brought them......... Most of them" I started to paddle into the lake.  
"Where are we going?" Elizabeth looked back at me with a happy confused look.  
"Well, best day of your life. I figured you should have a decent seat" I held out my hand for Wandle so he could climb down and take a seat on a little perch and I paddle to the middle of the lake and waited.

As we waited in the lake for it to get dark, I look at Elizabeth and she is just staring at the water with a scared look.  
"You okay?" I scuttle closer to her.  
"I'm terrified" She whispered.  
"Why?" I pick up some flowers that have dropped out of her hair and held them out for her to take. She does so and starts to throw them in the water.  
"I've been looking out the window for eighteen years. Dreaming about what it would feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything that I dreamed it would be?" Elizabeth looks at me with sadness in her eyes.  
"It will be" I patted her knee.  
"And what if it is? What then?" Elizabeth looks deep into my eyes.  
"Well that's the good part, I guess. You get to go find a new dream" I smiled. It took a minute or so but Elizabeth finally smiled. 

\- Elizabeth's Pov -

I stared at the water while Meliodas held flowers for me to put in said water. Thats when I spotted it. The first lantern. I look up, thinking I was seeing things put then the rest came after it. I scurried across the canoe so I could climb up the mast perch thing. I watched as the lanterns filed the night sky and it was so beautiful. It was 100% better think I ever thought it could be.  
"All those days  
Watching from the windows.  
All those years  
Outside looking in  
All that time  
Never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here  
Blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here  
Suddenly I see  
Standing here  
It's oh, so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be  
And at last, I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last, I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once  
Everything looks different  
Now that I see you"

As we are engulfed in a sea or lights, I hear a small cough and as I turn around and see Meliodas holding two lanterns of our own. I hurried to him.  
"I have something for you, too" I held up the satchel and looked away with a blush "I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. The thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?" Meliodas gave a lantern to me and put the satchel away. Mother was wrong. He cares way more about me then some stupid bag.  
"I'm starting to" We both let lanterns fly in the swarm

\- Meliodas's Pov -

I watch as Elizabeth smiled at every lantern that came near us. I think this was the moment I realized that I loved her.  
"All those days  
Chasing down a daydream  
All those years  
Living in a blur  
All that time  
Never truly seeing  
Things the way they were  
Now she's here  
Shining in the starlight  
Now she's here  
Suddenly I know  
If she's here  
It's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go"  
I take Elizabeth hand in mine and she beams with happiness and so do I. Yep, I love her.

\- Elizabeth and Meliodas's Pov -

"And at last, I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last, I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once  
Everything is different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you"

\- Elizabeth's Pov -

Meliodas leans his head and it looks like hes about to kiss me.. That was till his eyes shot to the main land. There was a strange green light. Meliodas suddenly got nervous.  
"Is everything okay?" I asked with concern as Meliodas picks up the paddle and starts rowing.  
"Huh? Oh yes. Uh, yes of course. I just... I'm sorry, everything is fine. There's just something I have to take care of" He rows as fast as he can and we park of a sandy beach that was quite foggy.  
"Okay" I have a horrible feeling in my stomach. Like the butterflies were dying.  
"I'll be right back" He picks up the bag and walks further up into the beach and into the thick fog. Wandle whines as he emerges from my hair.  
"It's all right, Wandle" I scratch under his chin to calm him.

\- Meliodas's Pov -

This should be easy. I'll charm the brutes, give them the crown and walk off back to Elizabeth.  
"Ahh, there you are. I've been searching everywhere for you guys ever Since we got separated. Hey the sideburns are coming in nice, huh? You gotta be excited about that. Anyhow, just wanted to say, I shouldn't have split. The crown is all yours. I'll miss you, but I think its for the... best" I throw the crown to their feet but one of the boys was stood behind me with rope in his hands.  
"Holding out on us again? Hey, Hood?" Dreyfus questioned as he pulled a knife out and started cleaning his nails with it.  
"What?" I said with a pokerface on.  
"We heard you found something. Something much more valuable than a crown. We want her, instead" Dreyfus got up and leered over me. I have no intention giving that girl up.  
"Sorry. I really don't know what your own about" I tried to walk away but Fraudrin smashed me over the head with his giant fist.

\- Elizabeth's Pov -

It has been a little while since Meliodas walked away. The fog was closing in and I was getting nervous and a little jumpy. I looked back at where I last look and saw a figure walking towards us. I let out a small sigh of relief.  
"I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me" I climbed out of the canoe when suddenly the figure became two very large thugs. My eyes grew wide with fear.  
"He did" Thug 1 grinned evilly.  
"What? No. He wouldn't" I tried to sound brave but I think it worked.  
"See for yourself" Thug 2 waved his hand at a boat moving slowly across the lake. I squinted at the boat and saw a man, It was Meliodas with the crown and he was leaving me.  
"Meliodas? Meliodas!" I cried out.  
"Fair trade. A crown, for the girl with the magic hair. How much do you think someone will pay to stay young and healthy forever?" Thug one held open a very big sack and tried to force me inside. I kicked him in the shins and ran for my life down the beach when my hair got stuck on a branch.  
"No, please. NO! NO!" I pleaded. I heard a few grunts.  
"Elizabeth!" A female voice called out.  
"Mother?" I ran back down the beach and saw my Mother with a massive stick and the brutes were knocked out on the ground. The had a little blood on their heads  
"Oh, my precious girl" Mother dropped the stick and ran to me.  
"Mother" I ran into her arms.  
"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Mother began to check me over.  
"How did you?" I quizzed.  
"I was so worried about you dear. So I followed you. And I saw them attack you. Let's go, let's go before they come to" Mother wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me back into the forest.  
"You were right, Mother. You were right about everything" I sobbed into and her shoulder.  
"I know darling. I know" Matter patted my head and with one last glanced. I said goodbye to Liones and to Meliodas.

\- Guard's Pov -

"God, I hate night shifts" I thought to myself as I wondered around the dock. I felt a large thud and I immediately went to look. I saw the wanted thief and he had the crown!  
"Look! The crown" I whistled for everyone to come. The must of been over 40 soldiers.

\- Meliodas's Pov -

I groaned as I came too. I went to rub my head but my hands were bound and I saw that there was over 40 soldiers surrounding me. Once I was free from the ropes, They dragged me to the dungeons. I did try and fight back. I need to get back to the beach. I had one thought on my mind.  
"Elizabeth. Elizabeth! Wait, wait, wait. Guys, guys. Elizabeth!" I called out but it was no use.

I paced up and down my cell, trying to work out how I was going to get back to Elizabeth when the cell door opened. Gil walked in with a grim look on his face.  
"Let's get this over with, Hood"  
"Where are we going? Oh.." I froze as my hand went to my neck. I guess this is it. I never got to tell Elizabeth how I felt. I could of shown the world. I would of turn somewhat good for her. She was worth it. No, I can't go down without a fight. I struggled against the guards grip.

\- Elizabeth's Pov -

I sat on bed as Mother pulled every last flower out of my braid. My heart was broken.  
"There, it never happened. Now, wash up for dinner. I'm making hazel nut soup. I really did try, Elizabeth. I tried to warn you, what was out there. The world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine. It destroys it" Mother's words were meant to be comforting but it just broke my heart even more. I looked into my hands and the flag the he brought me was in them. I hugged it to my chest as I flung myself backwards on my bed. As I closed my eyes to cry. I had a weird vision and I saw the Liones sun logo and I was looking at this crib mobile and two people was watching over me. It was The King and The Queen. Wait... This feels right... I feel love and pride beaming off them. I open my eyes and I was a little shaken up and I look around the pictures I drew on the walls. I see the sun. Liones Sun. 

\- Meliodas's Pov -

I was still fighting as I walked the lonely mile. The last two cells was filled with 2 brute with ginger side burns. It was Dreyfus and Fraudrin. I tripped the guards over and ran to then brutes. I grabbed one the scuff off his neck.  
"How did you know about her? Tell me, now!" I bellowed in his face. I think I spat at him.  
"It wasn't us. It was the old lady" Fraudrin called from the other side of the cell. I dropped Dreyfus to the floor as the guards dragged me away again. It then clicked in my head.  
"Old lady? Wait, no, wait! You don't understand, she's in trouble. Wait!" I started fighting again.

\- Elizabeth's Pov -

I fell off my bed as the visions became more real. It dawned on me that my whole life was a lie.  
"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, what's going on up there? Are you all right?" Mother called up the stairs. I tumbled through my door and stared at her.  
"I'm the lost princess" I mumbled.  
"Please, speak up, Elizabeth. You know how I hate the mumbling" Mother scolded.  
"I am the lost Princess. Aren't I? Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that?" I stood tall as I yelled at her. This woman had lied to me for 18 years.  
"Elizabeth, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" She laughed my statement off as she walked up the stairs.  
"It was you! It was all, you" I pushed past and stormed to the kitchen.  
"Everything I did, was to protect you. Elizabeth" Mother snapped.  
"I spent my entire life. Hiding from people who would use me for my power" I cried out in anger.  
"Elizabeth!" Mother called.  
"I should have been hiding. From you" I snapped.  
"Where will you go? He won't be there for you" She grinned.  
"What did you do to him?" I growled.  
"That criminal, is to be hanged for his crimes" Merlin shrugged. She is not my Mother.  
"No" I panicked.  
"Now, now. It's all right. Listen to me. All of this is as it should be" She went to pat me on the head like she always did. I grabbed her wrist and stared at her.  
"NO! You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me. And I will never let you use my hair, again!" I shoved her away and she stumbled, knocking over the living room mirror.  
"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I'm the bad, guy" Merlin snarled as she grabbed me by the hair.

\- Meliodas's Pov -

This is is it. I was at the last door before we entered the courtyard but Gil couldn't get it to open.  
"What's this? Open up" Gil banged on the door. The winged man from The Boar Hat opened up. I was shocked. Why was he here?  
"What's the password?"  
"What?" Gil Banged the door again.  
"Nope"  
"Open this door" Gil kicked the door.  
"Not even close"  
"You have three seconds.. One... Two... Three.." Gil started to count down as Escanor and Ban both beat my two guards up, With frying pans might I add.  
"Fry pans. Who knew, right?" I jumped for joy as Ban broke my chains. We took off running as soon as we heard the guards screaming in a battle cry. We ran into the courtyard. Ban took up a fighting stances and I copied him but he moved me onto this wagon thing.  
"Head down" He ordered.  
"Head down" I copied his moves.  
"Arms in"  
"Arms in" I balled my fist and hunched over.  
"Knees apart"  
"Knees apart. Knees apart? Why do I need to keep my.." I found out why Ban had made me stand on this disused wagon and Escanor jumped on the end of it. They turned it into a catapult and I flew through the air "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I landed on a horse " Hawk. You brought them here? Thank you. No really, thank you. Uh, I feel maybe this whole time we've just misunderstanding one another. And we really just, yeah your right. We should go. Hawk!" We rode as fast as we could and Hawk jumped from roof to roof. I will be the first to admit, I screamed like a little girl. Once we were finally on the ground, I gripped Hawk's reins. "WHOAAAAA! Okay Hawk, lets see how fast you can run" Hawks smirked as he ran faster then the speed of sound. He ran non stop to Elizabeth's tower.

I jumped of Hawk and while he went to the river to drink, I ran to the base of tower.  
"Elizabeth. Elizabeth, let down your hair. Elizabeth" I waited a few seconds and then proceeded to climb up the stones when I heard a door open and a lot of hair came flying out. I grabbed it and climbed up. I reached the window and hopped through the window. "I thought I'd never see you again" My eyes lit up when I saw Elizabeth but I grew angry when I saw she was bound in chains and gagged. Suddenly I felt a very sharp pain in my side and I fell to the floor. I put my hand on my side and It was covered in blood. I look to attacker and it was some old lady. So this was Elizabeth's Mother.  
"Now look what you've done, Elizabeth. Oh don't worry dear. Our secret will die with him.  
And as for us? We are going where no one will ever find you, again. Elizabeth, really. Enough all ready. Stop fighting me" The bitch was dragging my woman away. I tried to crawl after her but the pain was too much.  
"NO! I won't stop. For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight. I will never stop trying to get away from you. But, if you let me save him... I will go with you" Elizabeth said calmly. How was she calm??  
"No. No, Elizabeth" I begged.  
"I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him. And you and I will be together. Forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise. Just like you want. Just let me heal him" Elizabeth pleaded. The bitch glared at her and then undid her chains. The bitch then proceeded to chain me to a nearby pillar. I would of punched her but I was in too much agony. I needed to save Elizabeth. How could I when I was pretty much useless at this point.

\- Elizabeth's Pov -

Merlin chained Meliodas to the pillar. He winced in pain as kicked his wound.  
"In case you get any ideas about following us" She snarled as I ran to him.  
Meliodas! Oh, I'm so sorry. Everything is going to okay, Give me a moment" I started to place my hair on his side.  
"No, Elizabeth!" Meliodas pushed my hair away.  
"I promise you're going to be fine. you have to trust me" I placed the hair on his side once again  
"No.. I can't let you do this" Meliodas wheezed.  
"But I can't let you die" I cried.  
"But if you do this. Then you...will die" He gasped as he tried to sit up. I put my hands on his faces tenderly.  
"Hey. It's gonna be all right" I whispered.  
"Elizabeth, wait.." Meliodas put his hand hand on my face and pulled me closer. He then grabbed my hair and cut it of with a large shard of glass. My hands flew to my hair and Meliodas's hands dropped to the floor.  
"Meliodas, what...?" I stared in this disbelief. My hair was gone.  
"NOOO! No...NO! What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! No, no, no, NOOO!" Merlin screamed in a blind panic. She had begun to age at an alarming rate and she tried to hide her hideous look, she tripped and fell out the window. I tried to grab her but I wasn't quick enough. I heard her land with a thud and that was the end of her. I turned my attention back to Meliodas, who was slowly losing the battle to live. I unlocked the chains that bound him.  
"No, no, no, no, Meliodas. Oh, look at me, look I'm right here. Don't go, stay with me," I begged. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my head.  
"Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your powers shine  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine."  
"Elizabeth.." Meliodas gasped.  
"What?" I sobbed.  
"You were my new dream" He whispered as he smiled.  
"And you were mine" We looked at each other and he passed away in my arms. I cried harder then ever.  
"Heal what has been hurt.  
Change the fates design.  
Save what has been lost.  
Bring back what once was mine.  
What once was mine." I whispered as a single tear fell onto his face. A shining light emerged and Meliodas was engulfed in light and saw his wound heal. I stared at him. I couldn't believe what was happening. I still had powers? Once the light had disappeared. I put my hand on Meliodas face. His eyes begin to flutter open.  
"Elizabeth?" He whispered. His eyes open fully and those big emerald green orbs shined with life at me.  
"Meliodas" I grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
"Did I ever tell you, I've got a thing for girls with short hair?" I threw myself into his arms and we embraced each other for a few minutes. I was free and he was alive. We laughed and I pulled him into kiss. Only this time, There was nothing stopping us.

I told Meliodas about me being the lost princess and we went straight to castle. Avoiding the guards and Meliodas was still wanted. We were told to wait on the balcony and about 20 minutes later, The King and The Queen came flying threw the doors. The King looked confused but The Queen slowly approached me and held her hand our so she could touch my face. She finally smiled at me as she pulled me into a hugged. I looked at the king and he embraced us as well. About 30 seconds passed and Meliodas was pulled into the family hug.

\- Meliodas's Pov -

Well, you could imagine what happened next. The kingdom rejoiced. The lost Princess had returned. The party lasted an entire week. And, honestly I don't remember much of it. Dreams came true all over the place. Escanor went on to become the most famous concert pianist in the world. And Gowther? Well he eventually found some to love. As for Galand, well, I assume he's happy. He can't be proved otherwise. Thanks to Hawk, crime in the kingdom disappeared almost over night. As did most of the apples. Wandle, never changed. At last Elizabeth was home, and she finally had a real family. She was a Princess worth waiting for. But above all, she led her kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that her parents did before her. And as for me, well. I started going by Meliodas again. Stopped thieving, basically turned it all around. But I know what the big question is. Did Elizabeth and I ever get married? Well I'm pleased to tell you. After years, and years of asking, and asking, and asking. I finally said yes.  
"Meliodas"  
"All right, I asked her"  
"And we live happily ever after"


End file.
